1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for illuminating an Intravaginal Slingplasty (IVS) tunneling device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for illuminating the tip of an IVS tunneling device to allow illumination of an incision within the vaginal canal and, more particularly, to provide an illuminated tip of an IVS tunneling device, the location of which can be viewed unassisted through the abdominal wall with the naked eye.
2. Background of Related Art
Recurrent female urinary incontinence, or the inability to control urination, is a major and debilitating problem affecting millions of women in the United States alone. A particular type of urinary incontinence that frequently occurs in women is “stress urinary incontinence,” which occurs during coughing, straining, or heavy lifting. A typical procedure to alleviate this problem is the insertion of a tape or a suture beneath the urethra to provide support and pressure on the urethra to avert unintentional discharge.
Various devices have been designed to facilitate the insertion of the tape to provide support for the urethra. One particularly useful device employs a hollow tube or tunneling device and stylet to safely insert the tape without abrasion to surrounding tissues. An exemplary a device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,344 to Petros et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A particular type of Intravaginal Slingplasty (IVS) procedure involves forming an incision in the midline of the vaginal wall and using the tunneling device to advance a first end of the suture or tape, adjacent one side of the urethra, to a position immediately beneath the abdominal wall. The tip of the tunneling device is located by palpating the tip through the abdominal wall and then making an incision at that point. The tape is then pulled through the incision and secured either external to the abdominal wall or subcutaneously. A similar procedure is performed to pass a second end of the tape around an opposing side of the urethra to a position adjacent a second location at the abdominal wall and similarly secured thereby forming a sling about the urethra.
Occasionally, problems arise in identifying and locating the vaginal incision with the tip of the surgical instrument. Furthermore, in those patients having significant fatty deposits adjacent the abdominal wall, the usual method of locating the tip of the surgical instrument beneath the abdominal wall through palpation may not be possible.